


Should've Known

by gaitorbait55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa smut, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Funny Smut, Raven is just an ass, half of this is pure smut, lmao sassy Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this, Lexa was NEVER going to let Raven do something for her.</p><p>(Well..maybe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Known

“Shit.” Lexa murmured as she grabbed her coat and shoes, shoving them on quickly. “Shit, fuck.” She stumbled putting on her last shoe, hopping on one foot and almost crashing onto the floor. “Fucking shit!”

 

“Yo, what’s gotten into you?” Raven, Lexa’s roommate for the past three years, asked from the couch, eating a bowl of cereal.

 

“Can’t talk.” Lexa said as she finished tying her shoe. “Gotta go.”

 

“Lex, slow down and use your words.” Raven said with a frown. “I’ve never seen you this worked up before.

 

“Fuck.” Lexa sighed as she ran a hand through her curls. “Okay, if I tell you, you have to swear not to laugh or something.”

 

“Okay, I won’t.”

 

“IforgotthatClarke’sbirthdaywastomorrowandIdon’thaveagiftforher.”

 

“Woah, woah.” Raven blinked in surprise, trying to process Lexa’s sentence. “Okay it sounded like you forgot Clarke’s birthday and her gift? Which is impossible because, well you’re Lexa. You never forget.”

 

“I know Raven, but-” Lexa started but was cut off.

 

“Like you NEVER ever forget, especially-”

 

“Okay I get it.” Lexa cut her off with a grumble. “I’ve just been so busy with school. And I have class in an hour, so I have to go now if I want to get something for her and get back in time for my class.” She sighed in frustration.

 

“I bet.” Raven commented, taking a bite of her food. “Look, I’ll get her a present for you.”

 

“What? Really?” Lexa asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah yeah, no problems. I don’t have any classes today.” Raven shrugged. “Plus it will give me a reason to get out of the house.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Lexa grinned. “Thanks Rav, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Raven grinned back. “Now get to class.” Lexa nodded and grabbed her bag before walking out. Raven leaned back into the couch and continued eating her food. She smiled to herself thinking of all the things she could for Lexa and Clarke…

 

She grinned as the _perfect_ gift came to mind.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke woke up to kisses being rained down on her face. She smiled without opening her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

 

“Morning babe.” She grinned as she opened her eyes.

 

“Happy birthday love.” Lexa whispered as she kissed her girlfriend. Clarke hummed in response, her body heating up as she felt Lexa’s hands start roaming her body. She figured Lexa wanted to treat her to nice birthday sex, but Clarke had other plans. She flipped them over, swallowing Lexa’s surprised yelp in her mouth.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa licked her lips, looking up at her bed-haired girlfriend.

 

“Mhhm.” Clarke hummed before kissing her again. She trailed her lips down the side of her face then to her neck.

 

“I- ungh-” Lexa let out a small moan as Clarke bit her gently. “I wanted to..do you first.. since muuhn.”

 

“I know.” Clarke grinned against her skin. “But I wanna unwrap one of my presents early.”

 

“You’re not supposed t-to unwrap your gifts early..” Lexa sucked in a breathe as she felt a soft hand creep up her shirt.

 

“Are you going to deny me?” Clarke asked, almost innocently. “It is my birthday..” Clarke grazed the underside of Lexa’s breast and Lexa was a goner.

 

“Fine...but only since it's your birthday..” Lexa said, before moaning as Clarke took a breast in her hands and squeezed it lightly. Clarke kissed her again, until air was needed, before sitting up. She tugged on Lexa’s shirt and a moment later, Lexa’s shirt was gone. Clarke then took her shirt off just as fast. Lexa moaned at the sight in front of her, her hands resting on the blonde’s hips. She moved her thumbs in soothing circles. Clarke smiled down at her before she started grinding her hips down onto the brunette’s.

 

Lexa moaned lightly and bucked her hips upwards to meet Clarke’s. Clarke leaned over her and took a hard nupple into her mouth, sucking lightly. Lexa cried out slightly; head thrown back. Clarke hummed against her breast. Her other hand snaked it’s way down into Lexa’s shorts. Lexa bucked her hips up again when she felt those soft, creamy fingers touch her wet folds. She thanked the gods she decided not to wear underwear to bed.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa whimpered as Clarke slowly trailed a finger up her lower lips, barely touching her clit. “Clarke, pleas…” Clarke bit her nipple gently.

 

“Just because you said please..” Clarke smiled and continued sucking her breast as she slid two fingers into Lexa’s dripping core, her thumb rubbing circles on Lexa’s clit.

 

“Unnh!” Lexa grunted, moaning loudly. “F-fuck!” Clarke groaned at hearing Lexa curse. Lexa thrusting her hips in time to meet Clarke’s hand. “Fuck! fuck Clarke, I’m-I’m close!”

 

Just as Lexa was about to reach her climax, Clarke stopped and pulled her hand away completely. Lexa whined in protest but Clarke kissed her gently before trailing her tongue downwards. She trailed it down the valley between her breasts, down her abs, flicking her belly button quickly before going all the way down to where Lexa need it most. Lexa moaned as she realized what Clarke was about to do.

 

Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes, and after getting a breathy ‘please’ before the brunette, she descended her mouth of Lexa’s center. She moved her tongue up and down Lexa’s entrance, tracing soft circles on her clit before sucking gently.

 

Lexa arched her back at the wonderful sensations her girlfriend was giving her.

 

“C-Clarke!” Lexa gasped, her inner walls clenching. “Oh, god!” Clarke lifted a hand to Lexa’s breast and kneaded it softly.

 

“Come for me Lex.” Clarke murmured against Lexa.

 

“Oh GOD!” Lexa’s body shuddered violently as her climax hit her hard. “Holy-” She moaned loudly before slumping against the bed. Clarke gave her one last kiss before moving back to her face, kissing her gently. She squeaked in surprise as Lexa flipped them over.

 

“Now it’s your turn, birthday girl.” Lexa grinned before descending on the blonde’s body.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Princess! Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang before Clarke blew out the candles to her cake, grinning widely.

 

“Happy 19th Clarkey!” Raven laughed, slinging her drink around.

 

“Thanks guys.” Clarke smiled as she looked at everyone in her small apartment, which including Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Anya, Echo, Lincoln, and Lexa.

 

“It was no problem.” Monty said with a smile. He, Jasper, Octavia, and Raven had put together her birthday party.

 

“No problem at all girl!” Jasper grinned. “Plus I’m always game for a party!”

 

Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek.

 

“Go ahead and cut the cake.” Lexa said with a smile, handing clarke a knife. Clarke grinned back at her and started cutting everyone a slice. Lexa watched her with a smile until a tap on her shoulder got her attention.

 

“So that present you got her,” Raven said with a wink. “I put it in her room.”

 

“Awesome.” Lexa miled. “Thanks again Rae.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Raven grinned mischievously before going to get herself a slice of cake. Lexa frowned for a moment by Raven’s look, but soon smiled as she saw Octavia throw some cake at Clarke’s head. The two girls grinning and laughing at each other.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After everyone left Clarke’s apartment, Lexa grabbed her and kissed her hard.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that since they stepped in here.” Lexa murmured against the blonde’s lips. Clarke giggled before leaning back.

 

“I didn’t see your present when I unwrapped everyone’s.” Clarke said, trying not to show her disappointment.

 

“That’s because it is in the bedroom.” Lexa stated confidently, although on the inside she was shaking like a leaf. She still had no idea what on Earth Raven had gotten Clarke.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, perking up. “Well then let’s go open it.” Lexa smiled and took her hand. She led the blonde towards her room where a medium sized box was on the bed. She watched Clarke sit down and pick it up, before shaking it. The box rattled slightly, making Lexa nervous. Maybe she shouldn't let Clarke open it….

 

Just as she was making the decision to take the box away from Clarke; the blonde had ripped open the box.

 

Clarke gasped when she saw what was inside and Lexa saw her face turn red immediately. She blinked at the object a few times, feeling her face heat up even more.

 

“L-lexa…?” Clarke stuttered.

 

“Mhhm..?” Lexa hummed back, wringing her hands nervously.

 

“I-uhm..don’t know what to say...uhm..” Clarke stuttered, face still bright red. She then took out what was inside the box; making Lexa’s eyes widened almost comically.

 

A red strap on. Raven had gotten clarke a red strap on.

 

She was going to _kill_ Raven for this. No wonder she looked so smug throughout the party. _Fuuuck_.

 

“Oh my god…” Lexa gulped audibly before running a hand through her hand, biting her lip. Welp, looks like it was time to come clean. “I am so sorry! I-uh..I didn’t get you that...Raven did..”

 

“Raven..?” Clarke asked confused. “Why would she…?”

 

“Well..because...I..she..” Lexa grimaced, she couldn’t even say a sentence.

 

“Lexa, breathe.” Clarke said calmly. Lexa took a deep breathe before continuing.

 

“I sort of...forgot your birthday..”Lexa said, looking away in shame. “And I asked Raven to get you a gift for me, which I am _never_ doing that again.” She snorted. “I’m sorry about..that...Fuck, I should've known Raven would do something like this. I mean, it’s _Raven_ we are talking about. I-I’ll go out tomorrow and get you something if you want. Again, I’m-”

 

“Lexa, breathe.” Clarke said, in a somewhat amused tone. “It’s fine…”

 

“It..it is..?” Lexa playing with her fingers, a sign that she was beyond nervous.

 

“Yeah..I know you’ve been busy these last few weeks. I don’t blame you.” Clarke smiled softly. “Now if this was say, our 10th year together, and you had forgotten I wouldn’t forgive so easily.” The blonde chuckled. “But I’m sure you learned your lesson.”

 

“I sure have.” Lexa breathed. “Never _ever_ let Raven get something for you.” She said, making Clarke giggle. “But seriously, I won’t forget next time. I swear.”

 

“I know.” Clarke smiled.

 

“How could I make it up to you?” Lexa asked seriously.

 

“Well…” Clarke bit her lip, her face. “We could...ya know..use Rae’s gift…” She muttered, her face bright red.

“Do you want too..?” Lexa asked,a bit surprised.

 

“I.uh..kind of do.” Clarke nodded.

 

“Alright.” Lexa said, smiling softly. She went over to Clarke and moved the box and toy out of the blonde’s lap, before straddling the girl herself. She took the girl’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. Clarke moaned softly as she felt Lexa’s tongue run over her bottom lip before she opens her mouth to let the soft muscle into her mouth. Their tongues battled for a few moments before Lexa pushed her down on the bed softly.

 

Lexa slowly undressed Clarke. From her button up shirt, to her small black converse. As she did she trailed her hands all over the smaller girl’s body; and by the end of it, Clarke was breathing heavily. Lexa stood up from the bed, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s as she took her clothes of. After getting them off she climbed back on top of the birthday girl. Lexa kissed her till she couldn’t breathe. She started squeezing Clarke’s breast softly, making Clarke moan.

 

She started kissing and sucking Clarke’s neck as a hand went south. Clarke moaned loudly as she felt Lexa’s finger circle her clit gently.

 

“L-lexa.” Clarke whimpered at the slow pace. She felt Lexa smirked against her skin. “Mmmah!” Clarke gasped as she suddenly felt two fingers inside her. “O-oh god!” Lexa moaned as moved her fingers in and out of Clarke, feeling out wet her girl was.

 

“So wet…” Lexa murmured against her skin; Clarke moaned again.”Always so wet for me…”

 

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned as Lexa continued her ministrations. Lexa started kneaded her breast a bit harder, softly biting her neck, and thrusting a bit harder. Clarke arched her back, crying out softly. One hand fisted the sheets under them and the other was on Lexa’s shoulder, anchoring her. “F-fuck!” Clarke shut her eyes, feeling her stomach coil with tension, and just as it was about to explode...Lexa pulled away.

 

“Lexaa…” Clarke whined.

 

“Shh, my love.” Lexa whispered, kissing her softly, before getting up. Clarke moaned lightly at the loss of skin on her. But her eyes widened slightly as she saw Lexa get up and put the strap on on her. She watched her readjust it before climbing back on top of her. Lexa kissed her softly, tenderly.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered loving. “Are you sure you want this?” She wanted to make sure Clarke was absolutely okay with this before starting.

 

“Yes.” Clarke breathed, nodding. “I do.”

 

“Okay..if you want to stop, just tell me.” Lexa said as she took the fake cock in her hand and positioned it at Clarke entrance. Clarke moaned lightly as Lexa rubbed the tip up and down her slit a few times. Lexa coated the cock in Clarke’s sweet nectar before kissing the blonde again while she started sliding it in. Clarke gasped lightly and let out a loud moan as Lexa slid in.

 

“F-fuck!” Clarke whispered. “Oh god..”

 

“You okay?” Lexa asked once she was in all the way.

 

“Oh god...yess.” Clarke moaned. Lexa smiled lightly and started moving her hips, slowly, making sure Clarke had adjusted. When Clarke moaned and she felts the smaller girl’s nails rake down her back, Lexa moaned loudly with her.

 

“God, LExa- faster!” Lexa grunted and started thrusting fast. Clarke threw her head back, small whines coming from her mouth. “F-fcuk, so..so close.”

 

“Come for me, Clarke.” Lexa whispered huskily in Clarke’s ear.

 

“FUCK!” Clarke screamed as she raked her nails down Lexa’s back. Her body shuddering violently as she came. Lexa moaned at the sight of the blonde climaxing. She continued thrusting slowly, letting Clarke ride it out. After a few minutes, Lexa finally pulled out. Clarke moaned at the lost of sensation inside her. Lexa took the strap on off of her and pulled the blonde into her arms. Clarke snuggled up next to her, laying her head on her chest.

 

“Best birthday sex ever.” Clarke whispered with a grin. Lexa laughed.

 

“Duly noted.” Lexa grinned before they both fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
